To Hear the SheWolf Cry
by Petra Jade
Summary: Danny, Jazz and Tuck have vanished, leaving Sam alone. But when a wolf ghost attacks her one night, she finds herself pregnant with a Halfa. What's a girl to do? DannyxSam
1. Four Years Too far

**Upon request by my lovely friend, Karliegh, I am now going to do a Danny Phantom story. Yes, it will be multi-chapter, and yes I am slacking on my other story, Mortal Dreams. I have it written on paper, I'm just too lazy to type it out. **

**Disclaimer: Let's see now, if I owned Danny Phantom, do you honestly think I'd be trying to impress you with a fanfiction? No, didn't think so. **

Chapter 1: Four Years too far

_Thoughts/emphasis in speech_

**Author notes**

You'll find out what this one's for

_Who can say if your love groves,  
As your heart chose, only time?  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time?_

Who knows? Only time  
Who knows? Only time

_*~Only Time by Enya_

Too much time had passed, and too little had changed, in Sam's opinion. And everyone knew how Sam viewed her opinions, but this time seemed different. Father Time and Lady Fate weren't listening to her, and it was beginning to irritate her. She could almost make an outline of how the day would go, and she was bored enough to do it.

5:30 am – Get woken up by Mom's high-pitched voice.

"SAMMYKINS!!!!"

Sam wanted very badly for some breed of ghost to suddenly crash into her room, at least that way she didn't have to put up with her mother's whiny tone. She tried to push her head deeper into the pillow, only to get her mother's newly manicured nails clawing at her leg. Sam groaned. "Okay, mother! I'm UP!" She snapped.

"Well, someone's not a morning person." Her mother sniffed before leaving the room.

"How could I have been born into a family of freaky morning people?!" Sam yelled before slamming her door. _Besides, it's hard to sleep when your best friend is fighting a ghost outside your bedroom window....._

6:00 am – Get kicked out of your own home

"Have a nice day, dear!"

"And be productive, Samantha!"

_How supportive..........._ Sam thought as she was literally thrown from her home. Her black army boots caught on the first step and she tripped, falling flat on the ground. Or, rather........on something.....er.........some_one_.

"Oof!" The boy beneath Sam groaned as she moved her hand to his back.

"O! Danny! I'm sorry!" Sam hurriedly got off her blue-eyed best friend. He just chuckled and rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Naw, its fine. There's not much you could do to me after getting attacked by Skulker while I was sleeping." He mused before standing up, brushing his jeans off. Sam smiled and nodded.

"So, what we doing today?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Besides working as at our old school?" Danny chuckled again. "Being graduated is really different."

"Yeah, it is. But at least we get paid to put up with Lancer this time." Sam mused before walking towards Casper High. Danny nodded and linked her arm in his. Sam smiled and they continued walking.

6:45 am – Get distracted by one of three things: ghost, Tucker, or Danny's stomach.

"Is that an earthquake or did you not eat this morning?" Sam teased. Danny fake pouted. Sam's own stomach growled a little and Danny poked Sam's side.

"I happen to know you haven't eaten. So, why does my stomach roar and yours just purrs?" He asked.

Sam laughed and returned his poke, only to rediscover that his cloths hid how hard his chest really was. "Because, I'm not a growing boy. How about we go to the Nasty Burger and drop in on Tuck?" She said.

"I really don't care. It's food. I could care less who works there." Danny said before leaning heavily on Sam.

"What are you doing?!" She said.

"Can't. Walk. Too. Hungry....." He said, putting more and more weight on her with each passing word.

Sam laughed and dropped him. "Can't. Hold. Up. Best. Friend. Too. Heavy." She said, in the exact same exhausted voice he had. He laughed with her and suddenly picked her up bridal style.

"I can't walk. You can't carry me. We'll compromise. I'll carry you and you enjoy what I'm about to do." He said, smirking wildly. Before Sam could stop him, the two extremely familiar rings of energy surrounded his body.

Cold air embraced her whole body as she felt him transform. Of course, the rings had no effect on her, other then making her very cold, but it was still weird to be in his arms when he transformed. Then she felt the air rushing past her, and realized they were flying. A rather loud laugh came from her mouth as she clung to his neck. Without realizing it, Danny smiled. He really liked that sound.

7:30 am – Finally leave the Nasty Burger, and head to work.

"Bye, Tuck!" Danny and Sam called to the African American boy who stood at the cash register. He smiled and waved at the two. "Don't forget to pick me up when you're done!" He called. Danny's hand waved, showing he had heard and taken mental note of what his other best friend said.

"Hey, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Hmmm?" She said, digging into the specialty dessert Tucker made for her every time she came in. It was Ultro-recyclo Vegetarian approved; cost her a whopping $25 dollars extra to get them to make it for her and it was _good_.

"How come you've got a job, even though you're the richest girl in Amity?" He asked. Sam stopped, spoon half-way to her mouth and put the spoon back in the cold white mess. "I don't know, I guess I want to earn my own money, rather then using my parents'." She shrugged. "I also want to hang out with my best friends instead of spending all my time at home hearing my mother complain about my cloths and my father's constant nagging about marrying some high-ranking official." She said before returning to her dessert.

"High-ranking official, huh?" Danny asked, very amused. "I could set you up with Pariah Dark. That's about as high-ranking as you can get. He is a king after all." He watched as Sam choked on her food and proceeded to glare at him.

"I've been engaged to ghostly royalty before. Never. Again." She said, shaking. "Although, it would be better then some of the fossils my parents recommend." She said, more to herself then anything. Danny, however, had to comment. "I thought that was illegal............." Sam shrugged.

"It is, in America. But my parents don't seem to care, and those old geezers don't seem to mind." She said, shuddering.

8:25 am – Clock in to work and proceed to Mr. Lancer's room.

"We get paid to do this. We get paid to do this." Sam kept repeating to herself as a couple of Highschoolers proceeded to stare at her. She and Danny were moving a giant cardboard cutout of Hamlet for Lancer's English lecture later that day. Danny just smiled, sometimes using his ghost powers to make it easier on her. He was completely ignoring the fact that he had his own cutout, one of Romeo and Juliet hugging, to help her.

_He doesn't have a problem with cardboard. For crying out loud! He throws ghosts three times bigger and heavier then this off his body at least four times a week! No wonder he got fit so fast............._ "What are you thinking about?" Danny asked his violet eyed best friend. She jumped a little before returning his look. "Nothing." Danny nodded, not believing but trusting her. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked. "Absolutely. And you know I don't lie to you, right?" She responded. He nodded and helped her put the life-size cardboard Hamlet on the ground in Lancer's room. He put his own cut out down and smiled.

"So, aside from earning our weekly pay, what do you want to do until Tuck's shift ends?" Danny asked. Sam shrugged. "Knowing you, we're gonna end up in a ghost fight before the day is done." She said. Danny laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. Hey, Jazz, Tucker and I are gonna map the new region of the Ghost Zone you and I found a week ago. Wanna come?" Danny asked. Sam thought about it. She had nothing else to do. "Sure, I've nowhere to go." She said. Danny smiled and helped her move the props to where Lancer wanted them.

"So, you two finished moving the cut-outs?" Lancer suddenly said from behind them. "Yessir!" The two responded. "Very good. But I just found out that those aren't the ones I'm using. Go and get the ones for Greek Mythology." And with that, Lancer left the room. Sam groaned at the thought of trying to get her arms around a cardboard Hydra. Danny just shrugged. "I'll get them. Just make sure these ones are lying on the ground." Sam watched as his eyes turned bright, glowing green and he dove through the floor. She sighed and kicked the cut-outs on the ground. Sam then sat on the teacher's desk, waiting for the cut-outs to disappear through the floor.

_He sure does a lot for me. I don't know what I'd do without him. Life would be a lot harder, I know that. I mean, anyone would be devastated if their best friend just suddenly left. But............I wouldn't be able to live if Danny wasn't around. Is it possible that I love him?_ Sam's mind rushed through all the memories she had with Danny, from their meeting in the 1st grade, to the present day. She sighed at the warm feeling of happiness and protection that flooded through her. _Yes.........I think it is._

3:30 pm – Get dismissed and spend the rest of the day goofing off while Tucker's still at work. 

"DANNY!!!" Sam yelled as the ghost closed in on her. Within seconds of her call, a blast of green energy shot the ghost, making Sam safe, for the moment. "Get away from her!" Danny yelled at the giant wolf ghost. It turned to him and snarled, only to get Danny yelling back. The wolf lunged for him; Danny kicked out and caught the wolf's jaw with his foot. The wolf whimpered, Danny had green ectoplasm on his foot. "Go home!" Danny yelled, only to get the wolf tackling him and digging its canines into Danny's shoulder.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as he let out a yell. Danny put both feet on the wolf's chest and shoved it off him, making it crash to earth. Danny brought his hand up to his shoulder, were red blood bled out with neon green ectoplasm. His eyes glowed brighter. "That was not a good choice." He said to the wolf before rushing at it. He slammed into the furry white body, feeling neon blue nails dig into his back. "O, no you don't." Danny said before his eyes glowed blue. Within seconds, the wolf was frozen. Danny huffed as he walked away and fired the Fenton Thermos at it, sucking the wolf in. He limped over to Sam and sat down.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Stupid question, sure, but it was tradition. Danny smiled and nodded. "Liar." Sam said as she watched green and red leak out of his shoulder and back. Danny chuckled and smiled. "So, you gonna sit there, or help me?" He asked. Sam smiled and pulled out her first aid kit. "I don't think an RN knows more about patching you up then me." She mumbled to herself as she began cleaning his wounds. Danny just laughed to himself, inwardly pleased that she patched him up without a second thought. Maybe he should hand wrestle ghosts more.

"There, done. Now, with your ghost DNA, you should heal in about three days. Just take it easy until then." She said. Danny nodded and de-transformed. Sam winced. "Oo. You might want to come over to my house." Danny looked at her questionably until he felt the fact that his shirt was warm, and wet. He nodded and turned back into Phantom. He stood up and picked her up again before flying into the air. Sam watched the earth pass beneath her. All of a sudden she felt her whole body grow extremely cold. She would've cried out from the cold, if it wasn't for the fact that she was used to going through solid objects with Danny. Danny put her down in her room and once again turned human. Sam immediately dived into her drawers and dug through them at a fast rate.

"C'mon, I know they're in here." She mumbled to herself as Danny removed his bloodied shirt and put it in a plastic bag Sam had in her room. "Aha!" Sam exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of Danny's shorts and an overly large black tank top she owned. "Here. The top should fit you. And these are your shorts." She said, handing the stuff to him. "Yeah........how did you get my shorts?" Danny asked. Sam shrugged. "You left them here during one of my medical sessions with your leg." Danny nodded and walked into her bathroom. Sam waited until the she heard the water running to sneak in and take his bloody pants and socks. She put them in the bag with the shirt and walked out, closing the door behind her and walking to the laundry room.

She carefully ran Danny's cloths in the washing machine, using almost twice as much detergent then was needed. She needed to get the blood out, or the cloths would have to be burned. No one needed to know about Danny's secret. No one but her, Tucker and Jazz ever needed to know.

5:00 pm – Tucker calls saying he has to take over some girl's shift. Spend rest of day with Danny.

"So what we watching?" Danny asked. "I don't know. It looked good from the description, but I've never seen it before." Sam said as she put a movie in the DVD player in the theatre room. She sat next to Danny who offered her popcorn. "Where are your parents?" Sam looked at him funny. "You're here." Danny nodded. "O, yeah. When I'm here, your parents aren't." He sighed. He really wanted the Mansons to like him, because he loved their heiress. True, the grandma LOVED him, but the parents didn't. He sighed and leaned back in the chair as the movie started.

It didn't take long for Sam to loose interest. It was a chic flick with minimal action. She occupied herself by staring at Danny. He had really dark hair, a complete contrast to his ghost form. In that form, his hair was snow white, almost silver. She loved both shades, black and white. He had let it grow out a little more now that he was 'on-his-own.' True, he still lived with his parents, but he was more independent. His hair nearly covered his eyes, giving him a mysterious look. And if it was possible, his ice blue eyes had gotten more beautiful, more intense. She felt that he could see right into a person's soul if they looked directly at him.

She smiled when he looked over at her. He smiled back and pretended to snore. Sam nodded but didn't turn the movie off. She just grabbed Danny's arm and put her head on it. He responded by relaxing his arm and curling it just enough for her to be comfortable. She sighed and clung to it, as if he would disappear at any moment; with his life, that could very well happen. Danny knew that, so did she, so in response, he put his face in her hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. Both knew their lives together were dependant on whether or not Danny lived to see morning every day. His life was dangerous, and Sam knew one day she may wake up and Danny wouldn't be there anymore.

Both of them feared this, so they tried to stay together as much as possible. Sam felt her consciousness drifting. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was thinking: _Now I __know__ I can't live without him. _


	2. Last Goodbyes

**Here we go! Chapter 2! I was really touched by everyone who reviewed Chapter 1; I didn't know it would get so many visitors within hours of posting it! I give hugs and magic cookies to all!**

**O yeah, I've been told to tell you all that this story kinda diverts from the show's plot before "Phantom Planet" existed. Basically: No one except Jazz, Sam and Tucker know about Danny's secret; Vlad hasn't run for mayor yet. He's still in Wisconsin. Why? Because I want him to.**

**Disclaimer: America's favorite Halfa doesn't belong to me; he belongs to the extremely creative people at Nickelodeon who have too much time on their hands. **

**I love those people**

**I would like to thank Rage The Sith Lord, Without The Sky, and sierraphantom for being my first reviewers! Way to go people! COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**And I'd like to thank divinedragonchick, Without The Sky, and Twilight63 for the faves!**

**And thanks to katieykat for the Alert!**

**And finally, I devote this chapter to Kagome51, for reviewing, faving AND alerting this story. You make me happy. **

**As always: This story is given to Karleigh, my curly-friend! Sorry for misspelling your name in the first chapter! **

Chapter 2: Last Goodbyes

**Author notes**

_Thoughts/emphasis_

Letters

_Sun's up_

_A little after twelve_

_Make breakfast for myself_

_Leave the work for someone else_

_People say_

_They say that it's just a phase_

_They tell me to act my age,_

_Well I am_

_On this perfect day,_

_Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day,_

_When nothing can go wrong_

_*~ Perfect Day by Hoku_

Needless to say, falling asleep on your best friend's arm is a wonderful experience, especially if he let's you stay there. Sam found this out when she found herself with half her face imprinted with Danny's shirt's fold patterns. He wasn't there, no surprise there, but the fact that he hadn't moved her to her room meant a lot. She had no clue how long he had stayed before he ditched for some reason, but at this point, she really didn't care.

Sam could've been lying there for ages when she finally heard her mother's nails-on-a-chalkboard voice calling out for the Manson heiress. Sam sighed and sat up in the theatre, mind still in a haze over the fact that Danny had let her sleep on his arm, and walked out. She nearly ran her mother over.

"Samantha!" Her mother barked.

"What, mom?" Sam replied, irritated that she had been torn from her happy place.

"Where have you been?! Daniel has been gone for almost 3 hours." Her mother snapped.

"Wait....Danny left through the door?" Sam asked.

"Of course! How else would that boy leave?! He told me to give this to you," – She held out an envelope – "but with the way you've been acting, I might choose against it. That boy is nothing but a bad influence." She said.

Sam snatched the letter. "Please. If anything, _I_ influence _him_." She muttered under her breath before opening the letter.

Sam,

Sorry I ditched you last night, my you-know-what went off. Then Jazz called me. Tucker needed a ride and Mom and Dad were freaking out 'cause I wasn't home. Tuck and I wanted to know if all of us could hang out today, since today's our day off. Meet us at the Nasty Burger. Tuck's paying.

Danny

Sam smiled and folded the letter before her mother looked over her shoulder. She stuffed it into her shirt and walked up the stairs, glaring at her mother the whole way. She was greeted with the scent of cinnamon rolls and bacon. Trying her hardest not to throw up as she watched her father eat strips of butchered pig, she walked up to her room. Sleeping in one's cloths, did not make one feel very wonderful. She shut her door and took her shirt off, removing the note and putting it into the pants she was going to change into. She walked into her rather large private bathroom and looked at the clock that was located in the room.

_10:20. Good. I won't be too late. Gotta make the shower short though......_With that, Sam finished undressing and turned the water on. Then she learned a very little known fact: sleeping on an arm is awesome, but causes you to cramp up. Sam realized this when the water touched her, unknowingly, tense muscles. She gasped, but soon forced her body to relax. She grabbed her shampoo, an all natural substance that smelled like apples and roses, and began one of her famous three minute showers.

Five minutes later

"Samantha, where are you going?" The voice of her father came to Sam as she was about to walk out the door. "I'm going to the Nasty Burger. Tuck's paying." She said before grabbing her bag. "Samantha, wait a moment." Her mother called. Sam sighed, but obeyed, gently closing the door.

"Yeah?" She asked as she stood at the dinning room door. "We want to talk about your plan for the future. You've passed up every opportunity to go to college we've offered you." Her dad said. Sam nodded, then shrugged. "I don't want to go yet. I don't even know what I want to do in life."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, that's what we feared. We've compiled a list. How does secretary sound? It's indoors." Her mother asked. Sam shook her head. "Too.....um.....boring." She said.

"Business associate?"

"Too........business-y."

"Chemist?"

"I'm no good at math."

"Lawyer?"

"Too social."

"Interior decorator?"

"Not unless I can design for Gothic Beauty."

"No. How about fashion designer? You like designing your own cloths."

"You never like my styles. I'm all for free mindedness and the darker side of life."

"Nutritionist?"

"Again, too social for my taste."

"Scientist?"

"Maybe. I'm really into supernatural stuff. How about a 'ghost hunter'?"

"Absolutely not!"

Sam shrugged. "Then I don't see why we're talking. I'll find out what I want to do, then do it. It's my life." She walked out the door and sighed to herself. Her parents were way too pushy about this. But then again, her boys had plans for their lives. Danny was going to study to be a supernatural investigator, his whole astronaut thing sort of died after getting ghost powers. He really was becoming his parents; he had that special brand of misunderstood Fenton genius.

But, Sam couldn't help thinking he was meant for more. He was getting more and more powerful everyday; soon no ghost would be able to stand in his way. But while he studied ghosts and tracked them around the world, Tuck had made it very clear he was going to be a graphics designer. Maybe Sam would hire him after she took over the family company, no matter how much she hated it. It was family tradition; she would have to take over it when her father died.

Just another reason why her parents wanted her to marry a business savvy gentlemen with a big pocket book. That way, the company wouldn't be in 'goth girl' hands alone. It would have an experienced leader at the reigns and Sam could just fade into the background, like her mother had. Sam snorted. That was unlikely. Besides.......if she married anyone, it would Danny or no one. And that was final in the young heiress's mind.

"Sammy?" Sam turned to see the smirking faces of her two best friends from the Nasty Burger's doorway. She was about ten feet from them. She had almost walked past the restaurant entirely. She glared at Tucker. "Call me 'Sammy' again, and I'll force you to eat your PDA." Tuck laughed. "That wasn't me."

Her gaze went to Danny, who just leaned against the door, eyes sparkling mischievously from behind the black mist of his bangs. Sam huffed and walked past him, punching him in the shoulder. It had no effect on the battle strengthened arm.

"O, you threaten me with my diet, but all you do is punch Danny's shoulder? So not fair." Tuck mock yelled. Sam turned and punched his arm, sending him five inches back, grabbing his shoulder. She smiled.

"Better?" She asked. Tuck muttered under his breath and Danny laughed.

"Laugh all you like, ghost boy, but you hardly have feeling in your shoulders anymore." Tuck snapped. Danny just patted him on the back. "I have feeling, it just takes a lot more to make me hurt." Tuck smiled and the three sat down at a table. Sam picked up the menu and nearly gagged from all the dead animals they served.

Danny rescued her by removing the menu from her hands and nodding to Tuck, who was talking to the waitress. Tuck ordered their usual, two normal hamburgers, no lettuce or onion for Danny, and a tofu burger with an all natural wheat bun for Sam. The waitress nodded and ran off to fill the orders.

"What took you so long?" Tucker asked his _only _female friend. Sam sighed and put her head on the table. "My parents wanted to talk about my future." The boys nodded. Her parents were both nosy and persistent. They got a restraining order on Danny, for crying out loud! Sam almost went postal on that one. She sighed and moved to put her arms under her head. "Dang." Tuck said.

"Exactly." She sighed.

"So, what do they want you to be today?" Tuck asked.

"Anything that doesn't have to do with being Gothic, hunting or investigating ghosts, or would bring shame to the company." Sam said. "So, basically, anything you would hate doing?" Danny asked. Sam nodded and sat up as the waitress brought their food. Tuck dug into his with vigor, while Danny and Sam ate theirs with a little more patience.

"Easy, Tuck. We have all day to fool around!" Danny warned. Tuck nodded and mumbled through his meat filled mouth. Sam made a face and Danny motioned for him to swallow. When he did, Tucker spoke. "I said 'I know, and I want to get to fast.'"

The other two nodded, but still kept up a healthy pace. Tucker was done long before they were and began to nag them to hurry up.

After eating at the Nasty Burger

"Let's go to the park." Tuck suggested of about fifteen minutes of them doing nothing. The other two nodded and soon the three friends were off; one of the few times they got to hang out together since they all got jobs. The boys were on the outside, Sam stood content in the middle. Her arms wove around their necks, in a friendly gesture. Tuck's own arm looped around her neck, Danny's found its way to her waist. She smiled to herself and walked with her two best friends, happier then she ever remembered being.

It didn't take long to get to the park; in fact it was quite fast. The three had lived in Amity almost all their lives, so they knew every spot. But instead of sitting on a bench, like other 18 years olds, they went straight for the playground. Just because they had to get jobs, didn't mean they had to grow up.

"Hey, Danny? Remember when we first met Sam?" Tuck asked. Danny laughed at the thought of it. "I sure do. If I remember correctly," – He hung upside down on the monkey bars to get in Sam's face – "You were wearing pink." He said. Sam grabbed his head with her hands and smirked in his face. "As I recall, you weren't wearing pants that day."

Tucker almost fell off the side of the slide when he heard that. "I remember that! Sam was in pink, Danny had no pants and I had my first electronic item." Sam released Danny's head and climbed up on the jungle gym, with all the grace someone who runs from ghosts at least three times a week can. She smiled at Tucker. "I don't think a flashlight counts as an 'electronic item'."

Tucker shrugged. "You're parents didn't like Danny then, did they?" Sam shook her head. "They thought he was a 'backwater small town hippy idiot' if I recall their words correctly." Danny frowned. "Why don't they like me?" Sam shrugged and jumped off the wall of the jungle gym. "Because I do." Tucker nodded and jumped down as well. "Race you to the swings!" Sam laughed and chased after him. Both of them felt a rush of cold air; Danny was on the swings first.

"You two are slow." He said. Tucker mock-glared. "No ghost powers." Danny shrugged. "You never said." Sam laughed. "Alright, boys, let's stop fighting and enjoy our day off."

Before she could even touch the swing, a familiar wisp of neon blue air came out of Danny's mouth. The three froze. The only sound was Sam muttering profanities under her breath. Danny snickered and transformed. After he did, the ghost made an appearance. It wasn't anyone like Johnny, Skulker, or Ember; it was a simple lion ghost.

Danny sighed and shot a ghost ray at it. The lion reacted with opening its mouth and swallowing the energy. Danny watched with a mix of horror and fascination as it shot the ray back at him, intensified by almost twenty-five percent. He took the blow head on. With a shocked yelp and a groan, Danny flew almost fifteen feet back and hit the ground.

"So much for a _normal _day off." He growled. Tuck just turned to him and shrugged. Sam handed him the Fenton Thermos. "Dude, when to we _ever_ have a _normal_ day off?" Tuck asked. Danny chuckled. "Never. Maybe we should move." He said, jokingly. Sam made a half-laugh as the lion began circling.

Danny circled with the lion, glaring into its neon green eyes. It roared and leapt at him, Danny met its charge with his shoulder. He rammed his body into its neck, catching its chest with his knee. The lion dug its teeth into his shoulder, hard.

"Hey! I just patched that shoulder up!" Sam yelled, before realizing she had broke side-kick rule number one: don't draw attention to yourself. Sam screamed as the lion changed targets. "This is the second ghost to chase me this week! I'm getting a little sick of it!" She yelled as she and the lion took off.

"Sam!" Danny yelled before taking off after them. Tuck sighed and walked after them. "Sometimes I wish a ghost would attack me. Danny and Sam are inseparable as it is." Then a picture of getting attacked by a ghost animal came into his mind. "On second thought.................no I don't."

With Sam

"Just keep running, Samantha Marie Elizabeth Jade Manson, just keep running." Sam kept saying to herself. She rarely, if ever, used her full name, but her side was beginning to ache. Her breathing was getting erratic and the lion was gaining ground. She turned to see the lion within pouncing range. Another scream ripped from her mouth as the lion jumped into the air.

A flash of black and silver slammed into the lion, sending it almost twenty feet off its original path. Danny landed in front of Sam, who was trying to get her breath back and glared at the lion. The large ghostly feline snarled and charged, Danny flew at the lion. They slammed into each other with a resounding smack. A flash of green, blue, silver and black flew around the entire area. Tuck ran up to Sam just as the lion seized Danny's leg in its jaws.

Danny shot into its eye, causing it to throw him away and scratch at its eye. Danny groaned as he hit the wall, but stood back up and smirked at the lion. "Bye!" He said before activating the Fenton Thermos and sucking the lion into it. He put the cap on and looked over at his two friends. He changed back and smiled. "So, whose house am I stealing cloths at?" His friends laughed and put their arms under his.

"I think you need to go to Tuck's. My parents are testy as it is." Sam said. Danny nodded and leaned a little more on her.

30 minutes later, at Sam's house

"You're getting more powerful." Sam commented to Danny.

"How so?" He asked.

"You've already healed a lot."

"So?"

"You've never healed that fast before. I think you'll be the most powerful Halfa in existence soon."

Danny chuckled. "Besides Vlad, I'm the _only_ Halfa in existence." He said. Sam shrugged. "Still. You'll be a powerful force in the not too far off future." Danny just smiled and nodded.

"Well, Sam, guess it's time to say goodnight." Tuck said as they came to her doorway. Sam nodded and removed her arm from Danny's back. "See you two tomorrow. I'll be going with you two and Jazz into the Ghost Zone tomorrow." Tuck smiled and nodded, helping Danny down the stairs.

Sam waved goodbye and walked inside, to the heavy scent of incense and ham. Sam held her breath and walked upstairs.

"Samantha?"

"Yeah, mom?" Sam called back. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Her mother's distant voice asked. "Yeah, why?" Sam asked. "Cancel them. We have a meeting with the board tomorrow." Her mother responded. "What?! I'm not going to cancel my plans tomorrow for some board meeting! Make _them _reschedule." Sam hissed. Sam's mother's voice came to her like noxious gas. "There will be no rescheduling of the board meeting. Cancel your plans or you're grounded."

"I'm not canceling and you can't keep me here!" Sam yelled. "O, yes I can, young lady. You are under house arrest from now on. You go nowhere but work and back. You'll go to the board meeting tomorrow even if I have to have an armed guard escort you!" Her mother snapped. Sam yelled and ran upstairs, slamming the door. She kicked off her shoes extremely violently and flung herself on her bed, screaming into her pillow.

"Something wrong?" The voice of her beloved best friend came to her and Sam lifted up her teary-eyed face to see Danny, ghost form, hovering outside her window. "My parents are pains in my a-" "Whoa, easy, Sammy. Calm down. What's wrong?" Danny flew into her room and landed gently on her bed.

Sam wiped her face and sighed. "I can't go with you and Tuck and Jazz tomorrow. I have to go to a board meeting or I'm going to be put under house arrest." She said. Danny nodded and brushed her face with his left hand. "So don't come. We can all go into the Ghost Zone some other time." He said. Sam smiled and grabbed his hand, so it couldn't move from her face. "You promise?" She asked.

Danny nodded, then looked nervous. He shook his head and smiled again. "Yeah, I promise." Sam closed her eyes and leaned into Danny's hand. Danny held her head up with no effort on his part and just watched her calm down.

"Sammykins? Are you asleep?" Her father's voice broke Sam out of her trance and she pushed Danny off her bed. He chuckled and flew just above the surface, then flew out into the night. Sam ran over to her window. "You swear to me, Danny, you'll take me with next time?" Her response was a kiss on her forehead from an invisible specter and a whisper in her ear. "I swear."

Sam turned back to her door in a happy daze. Whatever her father had to say, it would do little to bring her down from the cloud Danny just put her on.


	3. Alone

**Again! Well......not much to say.**

**Well...............other then the fact that if you LOVED my last chapter............YOUR GONNA HATE ME!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is STILL not mine. I'm beginning to think those wishing wells are liars..................................**

Chapter 3: Alone

**Author's notes**

_Thoughts/emphasis_

Letters/divisions in time

_I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin_

_*~Can't Stop the Rain by Cascada_

Sam hated being grounded. She hated being grounded even _more_ when Danny didn't visit. She sighed; he, his sister and other best friend were probably deep in the ghost zone by now. Danny would be fighting off the dangerous ghosts, Jazz would be taking detailed notes and mapping everything out, and Tucker would be driving.

She missed it.

She sighed and held her knees to her body, completely bored. She fell back and stared at her roof. She sighed again. She rolled over and stared at her pillow. She groaned. Sam sat up, jumped on her bed and walked to her desk. She picked up a pencil and began to sketch. Her art lessons over the years came back and she smiled as her friends came to life on the pages.

First she drew herself, Tucker and Danny when they were little. She chuckled as she drew her pig tails and blue and purple jumper; the little girl on the page was holding the purple colored bear her best friend had given her on her fourth birthday. A six year old Tucker laughed at Sam from the page, rich happy laughter that came with having a fun day. Her pencil seemed to move more slowly as the six year old Danny graced the page, his arm behind Sam's back and his hand making bunny ears behind her head. His face was broken into a secretive grin. His ice blue eyes sparkled. Sam laughed as the picture came to life in her mind. She finished the picture, signed it and put it in her folder.

She looked at her clock. 10:45 am. _Dang. This is the longest day in grounding history. _Sam groaned again. She put her head in her left hand and picked up her pencil again. This time she drew an older version of her friends. A thirty year old Tucker appeared on her page, and Sam was surprised how different he looked. He was so much more grown up. His face was finally proportioned correctly to his eyes, nose, mouth and hair. His 'nerd' look was almost gone, he looked genuinely handsome.

Sam smiled; he would certainly make some girl happy one day. Her mind wandered to what she'd look like when she grew up, but for some reason, she couldn't do it. She couldn't see herself in her thirties. She sighed and moved to Danny. Seeing a thirty year old Danny wasn't hard, in fact it came quite easily. She pictured him with longer white hair, possibly held up in a ponytail that went down his back. Of course, it would be black when he wasn't in ghost form.

He would be well built, but not bulky, Sam doubted he would ever get like that. He ate too much. She snickered as she remembered he ate nearly seven meals a day. They were small, but still, it was a lot of food. In fact, Sam had not only become his personal nurse, but she designed his eating plan. The smallest meals he ate consisted of rice or pasta, while the largest (against her personal wishes, although she knew he needed the protein) meals consisted of Tucker's 'all meat' recipes. Although Sam shuddered at the thought of those poor dead animals being digested, she knew that Danny's 'job' meant he needed more protein then tofu alone could provide.

She shocked herself. The older Danny looked at her from the page with a fearless gaze that shined with leadership. His signature green laser glowed from his left hand while icy winds blew around him. He looked far more powerful then she even thought he could be. She smiled and put that picture in a _very_ secret spot. No one could see that picture, along with all the other pictures she drew of Danny in or changing into ghost form. And yes, she had drawn _A LOT _of those. _Maybe Tucker's right. I do need a hobby...._

She sighed again and laid back on her bed, thinking about what her three closest friends would be doing. Her right arm covered her eyes and she sighed. Danny would most likely be trying to read the map while Jazz was driving and both of them would be trying to put up with Tucker's antics with his PDA. She chuckled as she saw the boys get into a pointless argument about Danny's reading of the map, only to be held void when Jazz told them the map was upside down.

The three of them would most likely end up getting lost, only to have Danny kick some random ghost's butt for directions. They would get the directions, only to repeat the process five minutes later. She laughed to herself as she saw the three of them argue and fight about where they were going. If Sam was there, the fight wouldn't last as long, because, if she were to be perfectly honest, she would most likely side with Danny. Yes, she often sided with her black haired best friend, but for more reasons then one would expect. Yes, it was mostly because she _REALLY_ liked him, but it was also because she trusted Danny completely. She trusted him with her life, her being, her soul, even her secrets. Well, most secrets anyway.

She sighed again and smiled, removing her arm from over her face and put it next to her. She looked up at her roof, sat up and rolled her eyes until they met her clock. 12:00 pm. She huffed and put her arms under her head, letting her mind wander from one memory to another.

Sam's mind drifted off as she fell back on her bed, falling into a deep sleep. She drifted through random dreams and slight nightmares. Mostly about Danny and her, some about ghost hunting or her family. She smiled in her sleep and cuddled into her sheets.

6:00 pm

"Sam? Sam?" The voice of her grandmother drifted into Sam's mind as she felt herself being shaken. She groaned and opened her eyes slightly. "What?" She groaned. Her grandmother smiled. She handed Sam her cell phone and smiled again.

"Grandma? Why are you giving this to me? I'm grounded." Sam stated.

"You're parents are out and your phone's been ringing like crazy." The sweet old lady who understood Sam the best said. Sam sat up and took the phone from her grandma's hand and looked at its screen. 35 missed calls it read. Sam shook her head. "Who would want to get a hold of me _that _desperately?" She wondered to herself. She sighed. Most likely Jazz wanting to tell her about the exploring.

But then..........not even Danny called her _that_ much........

She checked who had been calling. She took one look at the number and began to worry. The number was Maddie's cell phone.

-_-

"Hello?" Danny's mother sounded distant and tired, as if she had been crying.

"Um....yeah. Hi, Mrs. Fenton. You tried to call me?"

"Sam? Sam! Why didn't you answer?"

Sam sighed. "I'm under heavy duty grounding. My grandma slipped me the phone while my parents are out. What did you want, 35 calls is pretty extreme."

"Have you seen Danny lately?"

"Not since last night, no. Why?"

"And Jazz?"

"Not since.....um.....Wednesday. So, about three days ago."

"Tucker?" Maddie's voice was getting higher in pitch.

"Not since yesterday. What is this about?" Sam asked.

"Sam.........they're missing."

Sam went completely silent. Her heart stopped beating and her voice cracked. "What did you say?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Honey, Danny, Tucker and Jazz are missing. No one's seen them since yesterday." Maddie repeated, on the verge of tears.

"That can't be possible. People don't just vanish!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, I know that. We've been looking all day. There's no sign."

Sam's head shook. "No. You're lying. Quit lying, Mrs. Fenton. This isn't funny." She said into the phone.

"I'm not lying, Sweety. They're gone. Jack and I can't find them anywhere."

Sam screamed and threw the phone to the ground, breaking it. Her grandma came rushing in. "Boobala? What's wrong?" She said. Sam flew into her arms and sniffed.

"Grandma, tell me Danny, Tucker and Jazz aren't missing."

"Missing?! Sammy, what do you mean?"

"TELL ME! Please."

Her grandma sighed and stroked the distraught teenager's head. "Okay, sweety. They aren't missing."

-_-

"What do you mean 'gone'?" The voice of Sam's mother came to her ears, but she was no condition to here it. She sniffed and wiped her face again, trying to smile when Danny's father handed her a tissue.

Maddie sighed and looked up at Sam's mother, repeating her terrible news for what seemed like the fifth time that day. "Just what I said, Stella. My daughter, son and Tucker are missing."

Sam's father spoke next. "O, there just kids. Probably out causing mischief in some abandoned factory somewhere." He said; his voice shaken and not nearly confident enough to even convince himself of his lie.

"The police have turned the city, and neighboring cities, upside down. No one can find them." Jack said. His wife nodded, before tearing up again.

Sam was about ready to tear the pillow apart. _Danny promised_. She reminded herself. "He's not gone. None of them are gone." She muttered.

"What's that, dear?" Sam's mother asked.

"I said their not gone." Sam barked.

"How can you be sure?"

"I know where they are."

"WHERE?!" Maddie demanded.

"I can't tell you." Sam responded.

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you know where they are, you need to tell us!" He yelled. Sam shook her head as tears flooded her face.

"I wish I could." She gasped.

"Jack! Put my daughter down!" Jack complied with Sam's father's request as he continued speaking. "Sammy, we need to know where they are. If it's someplace bad then we promise they'll never find out it was you who told us."

Sam's head shook violently. "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. I don't even know if they're there. I need to find out. But I have to do it alone." She said before running out the door.

_I need a favor......_

15 minutes later in front of the Ghost Portal

"Sam, you know I can't tell you that."

"I know, Clockwork, I just want to know if they're okay."

"They're fine."

"And?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything further. Just know Danny and them are alright."

"Will I ever see them again?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that."

With that, the Time Ghost was gone. Sam fell to her knees and cried. True, Danny, Jazz and Tuck where alive, but for how much longer? She gasped and screamed.

_Danny promised me............_

**I hate this chapter. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. **

**It refused to be written. **

**I bet you all want to know where Danny is right? Bwuhahahahahahaha, that's a different story. But because I love you: SPOILER!**

Clockwork flew through the ghost zone, carefully. This wasn't safe ground anymore. Not with _him_ flying around. He finally reached the rebel caves and, after convincing the guards outside he was really Clockwork, flew inside. He reached the main room, where his protégé was looking over the Infimap.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I spoke to Sam."

"And?"

"She's extremely upset. She wants to know if she'll ever see you again."

Danny sighed and looked at Clockwork. "She can't. She can _NEVER_ come here."

"I know, but still, Danny..........she's......"

"She's safe, Clockwork. That's all that matters. If I had my way, I'd have Jazz and Tucker go home to."

"That's not gonna happen, little brother." Jazz's voice came into the room as she entered, Ectoblaster strapped to her back. Danny smiled and nodded.

"Your strike force ready?"

"Absolutely." Jazz said, assurance apparent in her voice.

Danny turned to his council and spoke aloud for all to here. "Good. Well, then, people.......we are at war!"


	4. Attacked!

**I am a procrastinator. No.......I'm QUEEN of the procrastinators. **

**That's why it takes me FOREVER to get a chapter done. **

**FORGIVE ME READERS!**

**And now that everyone is completely confused (and most likely out for my blood), I will continue this story. **

**The story still belongs to my friend Karleigh, and the chapter belongs tooooooooo.............(pulls random paper out of a random hat)** _**bubblegumgirl2539**_** for being the first person utterly confused by the last chapter.**

**One more thing to have you all out for my blood: you won't be hearing from Danny and the others for quite some time. -evil laugh-**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, which is sad, and crushes all my hopes and dreams................. **

**Author's Notes**

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

Time/Letters

_Wanting me,  
Fearing me,  
I won't let you haunt me down.  
Deceiving me,  
Bringing me,  
Watching me!_

_*~Haunted by Evanescence_

Sam had lived almost a month without any contact with anyone. She'd locked herself in her room and hardly even came down to eat. Needless to say, her parents were getting worried. They sent psychologists, therapists, even hypnotists up those stairs to try and get her to come down. Every single one of them came down looking as if they had been mauled, and recommended that her parents send a mad bear into her room to get her to come down.

Finally, her mother had enough.

"Mom! You simply _must_ talk to her! She'll only listen to you." The blonde women insisted. The old woman looked unsure.

"I don't know, Stella, she seems pretty upset." Nana said. Stella threw up her dainty arms up in exasperation.

"Exactly, mother! You have to talk to her; she's lived like a hermit for long enough!" Stella screeched. Nana's violet eyes hardened.

"Stella, you know as well as I do that those boys were Sam's only friends. I'd be pretty busted up to if I'd lost my only friends in the world." She snapped before entering the elevator that was built for her.

--

Sam was sick of crying; absolutely sick of it. But she didn't seem to have the strength to stop. No one had seen, heard from or received any sign of life from Danny, Tucker or Jazz in a month; Sam's tears hadn't stopped all that time. She sniffed and wiped her red swollen eyes for the fifth time that hour. She reached over and grabbed a tissue and blew into it.

"Boobla?" The voice of her nana drifted through the door gently.

Sam breathed in and replied in a shaky voice. "Yeah?"

"You alright in there?"

Sam sighed and opened the door before returning to her dark purple bed. "You know the answer to that, Nana." She said before burying her face in her arms again.

Her grandmother sighed and pulled up next to her bed. "I know, sweetie, but I still needed to ask." Saying this, the old woman began to gently stroke her granddaughter's back in a comforting gesture. Sam's frame shook under the old woman's hand.

"Why did they leave?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Boobla. I'm sure they didn't _mean_ to." Nana insisted. If Sam had left her room long enough to watch the news, she wound see that most people thought the three had been kidnapped. Some where even beginning to think they were dead. Nana would _NEVER_ tell Sam that, the poor girl had enough grief in her heart as it was.

"I should've stopped them, or gone with them. Screw Mom and Dad's grounding. I should've gone. Then we could've all vanished together and at least I would know where they went." Sam muttered, clearly exhausted. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't go with, wherever they went that you can't tell anyone." Nana said gently.

Sam's had shot up violently and her purple eyes glared at the old woman. "Why?!" She demanded.

"Because if you had, then you wouldn't be here." Nana replied. "And I like you here, where I can see you." She said, smiling.

Sam smiled a little and looked up at her grandmother. "But still, Nana, I should've gone with them." She said.

The old woman nodded solemnly. Truthfully, Nana sometimes wondered if Sam would've been better going with them and vanishing then sitting here in her room; heart broken in a million pieces. She stoked the distraught girls raven black hair and looked over at the pictures on Sam's dresser.

There were many pictures of all three of them, Tucker, Sam, and Danny, but there were also plenty of pictures of Sam with just Tucker, or just Danny. And there were even a few pictures of just Tucker and Danny, being stupid. Nana smiled despite herself and sighed.

"Boobla, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the Fentons are moving in four days." She said quietly.

Sam's head snapped up in alarm. "They're _what_?!" She asked. She stood up, fire burning in her eyes. "Have they just _given UP_?! Danny and Jazz could still be alive, and they're _leaving_?!" She yelled. The old woman merely nodded and smiled.

"Maybe you should go talk to them?"

"Maybe I _will_!" She snapped before grabbing her coat and walking out of her room.

The old woman smiled again and walked out of her granddaughter's room before shutting the door. "Well, that got her moving, didn't it?" She chuckled.

--

Sam knocked on the Fenton's front door, but heard no response. She sighed and opened the door using the key she knew was above the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her gently.

"Hello?" She called out. When no one responded, she shuffled past the large amounts of packing boxes and walked into the basement. She walked around the Fenton lab, her eyes finally taking a rest from all the crying as she ran her hand along the cold metal of the machines that had yet to be packed up. She smiled sadly as she came upon the Fenton Portal; it was closed, and most likely locked.

She sighed and traced the crease of it with her hand. What she wouldn't give to see the swirling green world she knew as the Ghost Zone again. She leaned her head against the door and fought back crying.

"Where are you?" She whispered softly before turning around to leave.

Within seconds of her leaving the portal, then thing seemed to groan, as if someone was tearing it open. She turned around, rather alarmed, when the doors slide open, revealing the swirling green chaos that was the Ghost Zone. Sam almost stepped toward it, _almost_, when a large ghost wolf jumped out. She stepped back in fear.

"Ummmm.....hi?" She said.

The wolf's head snapped up and met her gaze head on. Suddenly the wolf shifted forms into a human-like ghost with long white hair that had green streaks in it. The wolf-thing's ice blue eyes bored into Sam. His green claws flexed as he spoke, white fangs being shown in his mouth.

"I remember you." He snarled and Sam stepped back. "You're the girl who is normally with that _Halfa_ aren't you?" He demanded.

Sam shook under his gaze. "You mean Danny?"

The ghost snarled again and stepped closer. "_Your_ stupid _Halfa_ ruined my _life_!" He yelled. "So, where is your precious _boy_ now?" He demanded.

Sam was backed against the wall and she stuttered. "I-I d-don't k-know. H-he disappeared." She said quietly.

The ghost smiled wicked and planted his arms on either side of Sam's head. "Is that so? Well, ain't that just _too_ bad for you?" He mocked.

Sam ducked from under the ghost and tried to run. But she was soon pinned beneath the ghost. "O, no. You're not getting away, girly." He snarled in her ear. "I'm gonna take out on _you_ the anger I feel towards that _Halfa_." He said before closing the distance between them.

--

Sam awoke the next morning on the floor of Fenton Works. She was hurting. It hurt to move, but she forced herself into a sitting position. Her shoulders hurt, her legs hurt, hell, her _whole_ body hurt. Especially her head, it hurt the most. She grimaced as she remembered that she was bashed up against a few machines and walls last night.

Last night.......

When that ghost............

Sam shuddered, refusing to let that thought go any farther. But what had happened, happened. She was again reminded that if Danny had been there, what happened last night, wouldn't have happened. She lifted her bruised wrist to her face to wipe the tears before standing up and adjusting her cloths, so they fit properly again. It was then she noticed how many tares there were in her shirt and shirt. She hiccupped and walked upstairs to try and clean herself up.

She knew, your not supposed to clean yourself after you've been....well...you know, but no one would believe her if she said a ghost did it to her, so she decided to clean herself up before going home. She felt like her legs were dead weights as she climbed the stairs to the bathroom upstairs. She knew the Fentons wouldn't mind her using the shower, or even staying there overnight. She had often come here at random times to escape her parents and had ended up falling asleep on Danny's bed, or the couch.

She kicked her dirtied cloths off with absolute disdain as she stepped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as she could stand. Hot water killed germs. She picked the bottle of shampoo she knew was Jazz's and washed her hair. It was then she heard the bathroom door open and through the translucent curtains she saw Maddie's face.

She coughed slightly and sighed.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fenton. I just.......needed to escape..." She muttered, her voice still raspy from screaming all of last night. The woman visibly slumped.

"O, no, dear. It's all right; I just thought you were........." She trailed off. Sam nodded, although the older woman couldn't see her through the curtains.

"I know...." Sam whispered.

Maddie whipped tears from her eyes and smiled weakly. "Do you need anything?"

Sam thought for a moment and finished rinsing out her hair. "I would like some clean cloths, if it's not a problem. I don't want to get dressed again in _those_ things." She hissed slightly as the hot water ran down her very bruised neck and back.

Maddie nodded. "Of course, Sam. I'll go get some of Jazz's cloths." As she turned to leave, Sam made a coughing noise.

"Ummmm.....Mrs. Fenton? If it's not too much trouble, can I wear some of Danny's cloths please?" She muttered, clearly embarrassed that she was asking that question.

Maddie actually smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

**Yay for another chapter! And trust me; it only gets weirder from here! **

**-rides off into the sunset on a wooden horse laughing evilly-**

**HI HO SILVERBIRCH! AWAAAAAAAAYYYY!!**

**Remember: every time you review this story, a turtle is saved from slavery!**

**~Petra Jade**


	5. Passing an Unwanted Test

**Okay, ya'll. I beg forgiveness. **

**But I have an excuse this time! Well...not so much excuse as reason. My father passed away last year, and I'm still fighting the depression as well as fighting to graduate this year. **

**Okay, enough of my sad life, let's get on to the story! **

**PS: I know that as of Phantom Planet everyone knows Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. Think of this as a spin-off somewhere between the time Vlad becomes mayor and the events in Phantom Planet.**

**I devote this story to my readers, since Karleigh and I haven't spoken in two years T.T...**

**This chapter is devoted to **_**CrypticMoonFang**_** for reminding me I needed to update...**

**Author's Notes**

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

Time/Letters

_I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence...  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?_

_*~Sober by P!nk_

As with all things, Sam's stay at the Fenton house had to end. Her parents called her cell constantly, threatening to call the police if she didn't return home. That provided her with the first good laugh she'd had in a while; how could her parents call the police if she was answering her phone and they knew where she was? She shrugged the question off, knowing her parents would find a way.

She laid on Danny's bed, as she had for the past week and a half, feeling absolutely sick to her stomach. His bed still smelled like him, that subtle unnamable scent that she could only call _Danny's Scent_. She often wished she could bottle that smell and keep it forever, but she knew that was a lost plan. Her phone buzzed on the sheets next to her; Sam buried her face deeper into Danny's pillow, trying to escape the cruel reality of her parents wanting her back.

But her phone buzzed again after only a few moments of silence, tearing Sam from her fantasies of being with Danny rather than in a room alone on his bed. With an exasperated groan, she reached down and grabbed her phone, none too gently, and pulled it up. She looked at the caller ID of her ridiculously expensive phone, another unwanted gift from her family's fortune, and a look of confusion covered her face as she read the name. _Valerie Grey_. When has Valerie gotten her number?

She shrugged and answered. "Valerie." She said with neither malice nor preference in her voice. The voice on the other side chuckled.

"You sound happy to hear from a friend."

"No offense, Valerie, but you're not a _friend_ I want to hear from." Sam retorted, saying the word 'friend' as a loose term.

Another chuckle. "Granted. But hey, I wanted to see how you're doing. It's been about a month and a half since the disappearances." Valerie sounded concerned, but then again, Valerie was the only other person who knew about the group's ghost-interference. Though she didn't know _exactly _how involved the group was...

"How do you think I've been doing? My two best friends vanished." Sam growled without meaning to. It was still a sensitive subject. "And the one person I could go to for advice is also gone! And then I find out the Fentons are _leaving_! _LEAVING_, Valerie. That means all my memories of them will go with them. _You _tell _me _how I feel!"

Valerie was quiet for a moment and then spoke. "Woah. You're angrier than normal. Something happen, girl?" She asked.

Sam was taken aback. Other than the ghost attack...erm...rape...nothing had happened. But she wasn't about to advertise _that_ little piece of information. "Yeah, something did happen." She said frostily.

"Like what?"

"My friends freaking DISAPPEARED!" She roared before slamming her phone shut. She buried her face in the pillow again as a new wave of tears took her over. Sam had never felt such a mix of pain, helplessness, fury, despair and queasiness. She felt slightly sorry for yelling at Valerie, but was too consumed with sadness to care. Not to mention a terrible pain in her side, she figured it was just from sleeping in a fetal position all the time.

Three Hours Later

Sam grudgingly went home, dragging her feet through the door like a zombie rather than a living girl. If she was in a better mood, she would've randomly started chanting '_brrrrraaaaaiiiinnsssss_' just to freak her mom out. She sluggishly walked up the stairs, each step seemed to cause her immense pain. She made it up to her room and, with a groan, fell to her bed and winced. Why did she hurt so much?

And why was her hip vibrating? Oh yeah...her phone was buzzing again. She groaned again and grabbed it, not bothering to look as she answered it. "Hello?" She was vaguely aware she sounded more drunk than alive.

"Sam, are you drunk?" Valerie's first question, though logical, did nothing to lift her mood.

"No, I am not drunk. What do you want, Valerie?" She sighed.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me and a few other girls to just hang out."

"No."

"Oh, _come on_, Sam. You need to get out of your room."

"No."

"We'll go out for lunch afterwards."

"Let me think...uh...no."

"We'll even go shopping in that new Goth store that opened up in the mall." Valerie sang in a tempting way. Sam vaguely heard a Hispanic accent yell '_say WHAT_!' in the background and Sam snickered, despite herself.

"Valerie...I don't want to..." She still hurt like someone had dropped an anvil on her stomach area. And she didn't think the idea of a girl's-day-out with Paulina was all that pleasing...

"Come on, please? Just for a little." Valerie pleaded. Sam, realizing the African-American girl would only keep calling if she said no and probably send her a cornucopia of picture messages, did what her survival instinct told her to do.

"Okay. Okay. Fine...I'll go."

She heard Valerie squelch a squeal in her throat. "Awesome. We'll pick you up in an hour." And she hung up.

"Yay." Sam waved one finger sarcastically and put her phone back down. _Better get up and take some advil..._ She thought as she trudged into her bathroom. _If I'm lucky I'll OD on it and I won't have to go..._

Two hours into the Shopping Trip

There was no way Sam could feel worse at the moment. She was bent over a public toilet in the girl's bathroom, the revolting taste of vomit in her mouth and the smell of spit, stomach acid and whatever it was she ate burning in her nose. She clutched her stomach as another stabbing pain went through her system, vaguely aware of Valerie's hand holding her hair back with one hand and the other gently rubbing Sam's back.

"What did you eat, girl?"

Sam coughed. "Nothing I don't eat already..."

Valerie sighed. "Maybe you just got a bad plate..."

Sam shook her head and winced as a wave of dizziness and nausea took over her body. "I only ate a little of my tofu burger...couldn't have been enough to trigger this." She groaned and convulsed again, going into yet another set of painful dry heaves as her empty stomach attempted to empty further. A few drops of yellow bile dripped from her mouth as her dry heaves finally calmed and she spit into the toilet with disdain.

Valerie patiently flushed the toilet again and left Sam's side for just a moment to grab a wet paper towel for Sam to clean her face with. Sweat, tears and the smell of vomit clung to the poor girl's face. Valerie shook her head, Sam seemed like she was having a good time with them. Then when they went to get lunch, she ate a little and just started throwing up. She shook her head and returned to Sam's side, offering her the wet paper. Sam took it gratefully and wiped her face and blew her nose.

"Thanks." She said simply.

"No problem." Valerie responded. She watched as Sam's body once again convulsed with dry heaves, her six one this hour, and began to worry. Two or three dry heaves were normal after throwing up, but _six?_ Something wasn't right. "Hey...Sam?" She asked once the heaves subsided.

"Y-yeah?" Sam asked in a shaky voice.

"Have you gone to a doctor about your side pains and nausea? This amount of throwing up isn't normal." She commented gently.

"No...I haven't; you may be right though. I probably should get checked out."

Valerie nodded. "And soon." She said quietly as the door opened and Paulina and her ever loyal lap-dog, Star stuck their heads in.

"You done yet?" She asked, tone only slightly worried.

Sam nodded, no longer feeling extremely sick. She was dizzy now, and shaky. Valerie helped her up and looked at Paulina. "Go buy her seltzer water." Valerie ordered. Paulina was shocked, but obeyed the tone the other girl gave off.

Valerie guided Sam to a bench and sat her down. She whistled. "Girl...you're pale." She said. "And not gothic-pale. I mean like dead-person pale." She said. Sam shook a little and nodded. "I feel pale..." She said quietly before feeling sleepy. Valerie just put her arm around the Goth girl and let her nap. So much heaving was bound to make her tired.

Next Day

The Doctor's office, though a strange place to be, never registered the fear in Sam's mind that it did Tucker's. She found the office rather boring, brightly painted walls and monotonous surroundings; magazines three months past and a few children's toys that didn't even amuse a baby for long. But she lived through it and finally made it into the office of her family's personal doctor, Dr. Streisand. The short man swept into the room, laptop in tow, and sat on the short spinny-chair that all kids want to sit on rather than the boring and unmoving bed-thing they were forced to sit on.

The man was aged, winkles from years of hard work and concentration and balding hair from worry and late shifts. His eyes were beady and merry and his face was round yet sharp. He reminded Sam of a ground owl. His long fingers tapped on the keyboard with grace before he spoke. "Hello there, Samantha. What seems to be the trouble?"

Sam swung her feet against the large bed and sighed. "I have these terrible pains in my side and feel nauseous and tired all the time."

The man nodded and typed. "Yes. Yes. Any headaches?"

"Often."

"Are you depressed?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"Medication?"

"None."

"Have you eaten any pink meat lately?"

"Doc..."

"Right, sorry. I sometimes forget your diet. Anyways, how about..." He hesitated for a moment and crossed his fingers in his lap. "Now, Sam, I want to remind you that anything you tell me is confidential."

Sam nodded, confused. "I..know that, Doc. Why are you telling me again?" She asked.

He sighed and stood in front of her. "Have you ever had sex?" He asked softly.

Sam stiffened instantly and her face turned a brilliant shade of red. She shook with anxiety...should she tell him? Besides Nana, her Doctor was the only other adult in her family she trusted. She sighed and nodded. "Sorta..."

"I see...I won't ask too much further at this time, but can you go into the bathroom and take this pregnancy test for me?" He asked, fishing one out of his cabinet. She took it and nodded, heading for the bathroom.

Sam kept her head down, feeling ashamed to be carrying such an object. Was she being stared at? She was certain of it. She ducked into the bathroom and locked her stall, proceeding to follow the instructions on the package.

Five Minutes Later

Sam stared at the stick of plastic across from her on the floor. She knew it had registered, but she didn't want to look at it. She sat with her back against the stall wall, kneels curled up against her chest and head resting on her knees. She knew she had to look at it; the answer scared her.

She finally picked it up and removed her hand from the answer screen. Her heart stopped and tears ran down her face.

The screen read _Positive_.

**Hahahahahahahaaaaaaa. Cliffy. Take it! **

**So, guess what, I have a facebook where you can follow me. Just go to ht tp:/ /www .facebook. com/ ?id= 100001 276916 598 ((No spaces, clearly PS: If that doesn't work, just Facebook search "Petra Jade" And I should come up.)) and add me as a friend. I'll be updating my status with info on my writing, both her and –hopefully- professionally as an author. **

**Currently I have no profile picture, but if you'd like to draw a fanart of this story, or just a picture for me, I'd be glad to use it as my profile picture. **

**Love**

**~Petra Jade**


	6. Running Away

**So, computer crashed, hard drive ate everything and I entered the Job Corps program. But, excuses aside, you all deserve the next chapter (and since I have nothing better to do), here it is. **

**By the way, and this is important: I have another writing account for the stories I write with my friends. The name of it is ****Jade Tea**** and currently I am writing a pokemon fanfic. So, here, have some SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT! **

_Set in a post-war torn world, __To Run with Fire__ follows the path of Ariel Noir, a 19 year old Dark Type trainer as she escapes imprisonment from the ruthless Team Utsu, taking one of their grunts with her, and her danger-ridden path back to her home with the Rebellion. But as the path gets more and more dangerous, hard choices have to be made and secrets have to come to light. _

**There. Advertisement over. Hope you loyal followers will check it out. And yes, there is a sequel/prequel to this story that tells about Danny and what he's been up to since his disappearance. The outline is mostly finished, but I won't be posting that until this one is completed. **

**Author's Notes**

_Thoughts and emphasis_

Time Skips and Notes

_Sitting here in my living room._

_I gotta go, gotta get it soon._

_I gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta get away._

_Gonna get in my old car_

_Gonna drive it so damn far_

_Got get my ass out to L.A._

_I gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta get away._

_Cause my old man says I can't stay._

_*~Kicked Out by Nobodys_

Her feet felt like they weighed a million pounds. She could hardly move them, let alone stand on them as her head swam with the knowledge that came down on her. She was _pregnant_. And not just that, she was pregnant from being _raped_. Her first instinct was to vomit, but her body refused to give anything up, so she sat in the bathroom, lurching hard until her body finally stopped shaking and she managed to stand. She shakily grabbed the bar by the toilet to steady herself as she grabbed the pregnancy test and sluggishly made her way out into the hallway, eyes burning from her crying. She was surprised that none of the nurses or her doctor had come looking for her, she had to have been in there for at least fifteen minutes. She trudged back to the office where her doctor had her initially and was unsurprised to see him gone. He probably had other patients to attend too.

So she sat on the hard exam table. The small plastic stick she was carrying seemed to burn as if screaming 'guilty' to her, as if somehow this was her fault. She sniffed again as her body lurched, half way between a sob and a gag when she heard a gentle knock at the half-open door and found the beady eyes of Dr. Streisand shining sympathetically as he strode in, holding out his hand for the plastic piece she was holding. She silently handed it to him and with a quick glance to confirm what he knew, he tossed it into the nearby biohazard trash bag. He shut the door and sat down, the silence both comforting and smothering the young girl. The day she decides to finally leave her room and go out with friends (sometimes), she gets extremely sick and the day she goes to the doctor to find out, she finds out she's living every young single woman's nightmare. Another sob wracked her body as she reached up to wipe her eyes.

A scribbling noise came to her ear and she allowed herself to look up at the doctor through her ebony bangs. He was writing something on a piece of paper and the noise made Sam curious enough to momentarily forget her position. "What's that?" She hoarsely asked the short man. He briefly looked at her and smiled softly. "Medication to help with the nausea." He said and Sam instinctively stiffened. "Don't worry," he assured "it won't harm the baby. But it isn't meant to be taken regularly. I know how you are about medication, so take this when your ginger tea can't seem to keep the bile away, alright?" He said and Sam nodded slowly, mind slow in processing. Oh, right, he was treating her morning sickness. Right, duh. He handed her the paper and she looked at it. Take as needed, her kind of medication. She had what they both believed were enough refills to get her through nine months of pregnancy, and for a moment she wondered if she would need them all.

"Sam." The voice of her doctor made her look up and she tilted her head curiously. "I want you to give thought to something, alright? I know it's an uncomfortable topic in this day and age, but you have to know all your options." He said and Sam slowly nodded. "If it comes to it, call me and I can get you in contact with an associate of mine who runs a nearby abortion clinic. I know you didn't plan this, and from the way you are acting I'd say the terms of this pregnancy were pretty hard to remember, so keep that in mind, alright?" He said and Sam felt herself nod. It was a possibility. She was not a maternal sort, she hardly watched her cousins, and children were not her favorite people. In all honesty, she had never seen herself having children, even though Danny had often gushed about how one day he wanted to have kids. She had never even given it thought, if she wanted to bear children or not, and figured she could think about it when the time came. But the time was now, and this wasn't even Danny's baby.

The thought followed her home like a nagging puppy and she found herself leaning heavily towards the abortion option. She had no way to care for a baby, and she doubted she could even successfully carry the child to term; she had eaten so little since the rape a month earlier she doubted the child was even healthy. But then her mind traitorously reminded her of all the lost ghost children she and Danny had encountered over the years they'd been travelling together. She felt a slight pang for them, all lost without their parents and no clue of where their parents were. Abandoned, alone, something Sam knew all too well. But her thoughts ended when she reached her door and found herself staring at the ornate design of the door, unable to open it. She was afraid. Afraid of her own door to the point that she could feel her arm shaking. They would know; her parents somehow always _knew_. She knew what the outcome would be. They would be angry, furious. This was a scandal!

She finally gathered enough strength to finally turn the ornate knob to enter the room, the door seemingly to creak inhumanly loud as she swung it open. She walked in, every movement seemingly to make thundering noise as she took her shoes and coat off, calling out a weak 'I'm home' before she entered the main room. Her parents were gone. She was almost curious until she remembered that her parents had yet another board meeting that day, which is why she had chosen to go to the doctor's office that day. She sighed loudly and entered the kitchen to make her favorite ginger tea when she heard the sound of her grandmother's elevator came to her ear. She was grateful it was only her grandmother and smiled as she heard the wheels of her grandmother's wheelchair enter the kitchen.

"Well, hello, boobla! How did the trip go?" She asked, seemingly oblivious to what Sam had been doing and Sam smiled, despite herself. "I only went to see the doctor about my nausea, grandma." The old woman nodded and smiled back. "Yes, I know. So what was the result?" She asked and Sam felt herself stiffen for a moment. "F-Fine." She said quietly and she felt her grandmother's gaze on her.

"What was the result?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes...?"

"Tell me, boobla. You can tell me anything."

Sam felt herself crack as a tear slipped down her face. She finished fixing her tea and shakily took a sip before she finally just broke, tears pouring her face as she turned to her grandmother. "I...I..." She stuttered before she just fell at her knees, her head falling on to her grandmother's lap. "What is it, Sammy?" Her grandmother cooed softly. Sam buried her face in her grandmother's lap cover and sobbed. "I...I'm pregnant." She choked quietly and her grandmother stroked her hair softly. "Oh dear." She said quietly. "Stella won't like that. Are you going to keep the baby?" She asked and Sam wiped her face on her grandmother's lap again. "I-I don't know." She said. "I don't like kids, but the thought of it being alone..." She muttered and her grandmother stroked her hair patiently. "But I can't raise a kid...I can't even watch my own cousins, I always had Danny come over and do it for me! He wants kids, I know he does, he told me, but this is totally different. It's not even his! It's not anyone's!" She cried. "But I don't want to hurt it...I don't want to have that on my conscience." She muttered before resting her head quietly.

The sound of a car pulling up made her stiffen and Sam's grandmother tightened her grip on her daughter's head. "Honey, you have to leave." She said and Sam looked up at her. "W-What?" She said and her grandmother smiled. "Keep it or not, your mother and father will have a cow. Can you think of anyone you can go to for help? Anyone at all?" She said quickly and Sam began to shake her head before a thought struck her. She was raped by a ghost, which meant that her child had to have some ghost DNA in it, right? Which lowered her options to very few. The Fentons were leaving; she wouldn't burden them anymore with their missing children's memory. That left very few options.

No, that left only one option.

"Yeah, I know of someone, but it's a long shot." She muttered as her grandmother led her upstairs. "Good. Pack up. I'll give you enough money, and don't forget your credit card. I'll stall your parents." She said and smiled. Sam nodded and began to stuff things into her suitcase, which she fetched from under her bed. "So where are you going?" Her grandmother absentmindedly asked.

"Yes. I'm headed to Wisconsin."


	7. Unlikely Allies

**First off, I need to say something, and this is going to be at the top of all my new chapters: please, PLEASE leave a review if you liked the story. I am not a review-whore, in any sense of the word, but reviews are the life-blood of a fanfiction author as well as "likes" and "alerts." They are incredibly important to authors because it makes them feel like their writing is worthwhile. It also makes people deem a story "worthy of their time" if the story has more reviews. So, PLEASE, if you like a story (any story, not just mine) REVIEW IT. Even if it is anonymous. Let the author know you appreciate the effort they put into making a story for you to enjoy. **

**Thank you, those of you who actually read that. **

**Now, on to the actual part of this story. **

**I once again apologize. I finally graduated Job Corps, but I got into this magical thing called Black Butler. It makes me happy inside. BUT ANWAY, the last chapter was incredibly short, and I apologize, so to make it up, I'm going to make this one slightly longer than I had planned. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman owns it. **

_Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end_

_Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know..._

_~Some Nights; Fun._

It had to be incredibly sad that the only place she could think of to turn for help was her (missing) best friend's mortal enemy. But, as she took in another deep breath to calm her quickly unraveling nerves, it was really the only place she could think of to go. She had been basically kicked out her house by her grandmother and told to run away to wherever was safe. So she had grabbed her credit card and booked the first flight to Wisconsin she could manage. The flight had been tolerable, with a surprisingly small amount of sickness arising from the very reason she was running away from home. It was hard to believe, she was not only a runaway, she was a pregnant teenager. She was living those sitcom films she loved to make fun of, and for once she felt a pang of sympathy for those girls on the screen; this was the scariest thing that had ever happened to her.

She shook her head again as the taxi she had managed to call in turned around yet another bend in the road on its way to the mansion Sam had seen only twice before. Hidden behind the trees, the mansion loomed like some monster that was to both feared and praised. She felt her hands growing sweaty as the taxi pulled up to the closed gate.

"This far enough, honey?" The voice of the taxi cab driver snapped her from her second thoughts and Sam felt herself nod. "Yeah. You can just drop me off here." She said as the man popped the trunk and unlocked the doors for her. She slowly climbed out and got her suitcase from the trunk while never taking her eyes from the large building, almost fearing that if she looked away it would vanish or attack her. She pulled away from the cab as it drove away, the fading sound of the engine taking all her confidence with it as she shakily approached the call button just outside the iron bars that made up the front gate. Any other time she would have found the gate beautifully gothic, but at the moment she was too consumed with embarrassment and fear to think anything.

Her finger slowly rose to the button and for a moment it just hovered there. Sam furrowed her eyebrows; she was stronger than this! But as frustrated as she got with herself, her finger continued to hover and shake in front of the button that would alert the owner to her presence. She finally growled at her own hesitance and pulling up all of her willpower from within her body, she pressed her finger to the button, hearing the buzzing sound that meant she had signaled those inside to her being there. She waited a moment, and for one fleeting moment she thought that no one was home. But that hope was quickly crushed when a voice that was both irritated and tired sounding echoed through the speaker below the button.

"Yes? Who is it?" Barked the voice of the richest man in Wisconsin. Sam swallowed a lump in her throat that refused to leave before she pushed the button and replied. "Sam." She said in a tired voice. The voice seemed to hesitate before it answered. "Sam who?" It asked cautiously. The ebony-haired girl sighed and quickly replied. "Sam Manson. Danny's best friend." She said and she could almost _feel_ the realization cross Vlad's face. "Oh!" He suddenly chirped. "One of Daniel's friends! You're the girl who is always with him!" He said rhetorically, earning an eye roll from Sam before he continued. "What are you doing here? I haven't done anything particularly nefarious _lately_." He said, voice genuinely confused as to her visit. And with a sigh and a shaky voice, Sam replied. "Can I come in? I promise I'll explain, but I'm tired and I would rather talk face to face." She said and the loud "click" of an unlocking front gate was her answer.

15 minutes later—inside Vlad's manor

Sam found herself sitting in a study that rivaled even her father's for size and sheer materialistic vanity. She sat in a large high-backed red chair and almost allowed herself to relax into the plush comfort before the study doors swept open and the white haired billionaire stood in the doorway, looking ready for an interrogation. Sam leaned forward as he took a seat across from her that was even more high-backed. He crossed his fingers in front of his face as he crossed his legs and looked at her over his hands. Sam took a large breath in and out before she began.

"About fours months ago Danny, Tucker and Jazz disappeared into the ghost zone and no one has heard from them since. But I'm pretty sure you know that since you keep tighter tabs on Danny's family than my own parents did of _me_." She began, noticing the slightly amused raise of the corner of his mouth. "But anyway, a month after that I was trying to get into the ghost zone when it opened and a ghost wolf-shape-shifting ghost guy-thing came out and well..." She began before she lowered her head, "he decided to take revenge on Danny by raping me." She admitted and dared not look up, fearing the look the older man was giving her.

"I didn't notice until about a month and a half ago that I was pregnant, because I got really sick in the mornings and after I ate, so when I went to my family doctor, I found out I was pregnant from the rape," she said, fury suddenly rising in her voice. "and I mean, _seriously_! Do you know how rare it is to actually get pregnant from a rape? Why do _I_ of all people in the world end up being that kind of statistic!" She shouted before she caught Vlad's waiting gaze and once again averted her gaze with a sigh. "But anyway, I ended up being pregnant and when I told my grandma she told me that I should just leave the house, which was a great idea knowing my parents. They would have kicked me out and frozen my accounts, disowning me forever. So I just left, and this was the only place I could think of to go." She said softly. "Since I have no idea what to do and I very well couldn't stay with the Fentons." She said before finally looking Vlad in the eye.

The man had no moved since she began talking and she feared for a moment he would laugh at her and tell her that she needed to deal with her own problems. But she was not so weak that she would beg or send puppy eyes towards him. No, she would await his answer with her head held high and would take his answer no matter what it was. She could make it, she knew she could. The two of them sat in silence for what seemed a long time before Vlad finally moved.

"You have been through a lot." He commented and Sam neither nodded nor shook her head. She simply waited for him to continue, which he did. "More than most actual girls have been through, despite what Hollywood would have us believe." He said, moving his hands to his knee. "And, I hope you realize, the child you carry may in fact be the first naturally born Halfa the world has ever seen." He said and Sam could not resist a snort.

"Natural, Vlad? Really?"

"I use the term loosely. But you know what I meant. Never in documented history that I've found has a Halfa been _born_ instead of _created_. Many documented attempts have occurred throughout history, but they all ended in failure. If you can successfully carry this child to term, you may in fact accomplish something centuries of women could never do."

"Forgive me if I don't leap for joy."

The pale-haired man chuckled and nodded. "I did not expect you too. But this is fascinating news. Perhaps it is because of all your exposure to ghost fighting and ectoplasmic energies." He said as he stroked his chin and Sam crossed her arms. "I would rather chance it on my own than be one of your science experiments, posh livings or not." She glared and the man laughed. "You misunderstand. I'm not so cruel to take you down to my lab to have you poked and prodded until I have my answer." He said with a smirk. "Call this rather an observation experiment. I will merely observe, and take notes. I will provide you with anything you feel you need for this pregnancy, science and personal things included, and in return you will allow me to do minor tests on the fetus and your own vital signs. Think of them like normal pregnancy check-ups." He said before adding, "I'll even take Ultrasound pictures."

Sam continued to glare at him as she thought the deal over. While she had decided she would try and keep the child until it was born, as hard as the choice was, she was still frightened by the idea that her child might already be half dead. Could her body even handle a fetus that was both dead and alive? Would it try to reabsorb the child or would the fetus cause a reaction that threatened both of them as it grew? So many unknowns in her mind helped her make her decision. This was her best option. Vlad had more access to money than she did, and it was only a matter of time before her parents froze her account and cut her off from their money. And money was what she needed to keep this child alive; this may have been the first time she admitted she would need to rely on money.

"Okay, Vlad. As much as saying this goes against every instinct I have, I agree to your terms." She said and watched as the victory smirk crossed Vlad's face. "However, I have conditions of my own." She said, watching the smirk freeze on Vlad's face as he waited for her to continue. "This is _my_ child and it took me a long time to decide I wanted it. So you will do _nothing_ without telling me first. You will explain everything to me before you do it, and will keep me updated on all of your research. And just because I wasn't as good with computers as Tucker doesn't mean I haven't picked a few things up, so don't think you can keep things from me for long." She said, her own smirk crossing her face as she continued. "And when the time comes, I want this child delivered here. So you'd better start interviewing midwives." She said, lifting her arm towards him. "Do we have a deal Vlad Masters?"

After a moment or two, Vlad raised his own arm and met her hand in a firm handshake. "Deal, Samantha Manson."

A little over 4 months later

Sam had entered into quite a routine now that she was living with Vlad. Every two weeks, the reclusive genius billionaire would pull her to the lab to run the same tests on her to update his information on the growing fetus inside her. However, randomly he asked for a blood draw from both her and her uterus, and those were the tests she despised most. But his information had been incredibly helpful, as they quickly found out that while her child was indeed half-ghost, the ghost part of its DNA seemed to be dormant and that her child was—for all intensive purposes—human at the moment. However, there were times that it fluctuated and Sam was in great pain for hours while Vlad did his best to make the ghost DNA dormant once again.

She was large now, seven months pregnant and was still not used to being dizzy when she stood after sitting or lying down for too long. But her young baby was very active, kicking and moving every chance it got, sometimes waking Sam up in the middle of the night. She also was not used to feeling bloated and having heartburn after eating, though the nausea had long since vanished. She had also gotten used to the fact she was craving meat, and although her body had initially rejected the intrusion, it was easier to eat it in small amounts as long as she took her protein supplement every day. Her baby apparently liked protein.

She had been sitting in the library, reading some of Vlad's older books when a sharp and hard pain suddenly gripped her body. Instantly dropping her book, she gripped her abdomen and shouted for one of the ghosts that haunted the manor to find and get Vlad. Another throbbing pain shook her body as she gripped herself tighter in an ill attempt to try and stop the pain from coming back, which it did in rolls.

Vlad burst into the room and instantly rushed to the girl's side. "Pain again?" He asked as he helped her to her feet and guided the wincing girl to the stairs that lead to the lab. Sam nodded with a tiny movement before she cried out and gripped her sides tightly, doubling over nearly from the pain. Vlad quickly helped her downstairs and sat her on the table he normally used to perform the tests on her. "Odd, the DNA should not have resurfaced this quickly." He muttered as he quickly started the scanning machine and readied the equipment used to suppress ecoplasmic genes. Sam growled and gripped her stomach. "I don't care about the time! Suppress the DNA quickly! This pain is worse than the other times!" She shouted and Vlad looked at the scanning results before he reached into his pocket and quickly dialed his phone.

Sam snarled at him. "_VLAD_!" She shouted. "What are you doing!" She screeched and Vlad looked at her pointedly. "Calling the midwife. The DNA hasn't resurfaced, Sam." He said as she paled. "You're going into labor."

**Don't question my logic. It's all scientificy and stuff. **

**Anywhoo. If you liked it drop me a review please. I'm so close to 50 I can freaking SMELL it. I think you people must like this story or something. **

**Ever notice Vlad's name is fun to type over and over? Vlad Vlad Vlad Vlad Vlad. I should go to bed now. **

**Love,**

**Petra Jade. **


	8. New Baby

**50 reviews. I love you all.**

**You lovely people should like me on Facebook. Link is on my profile.**

**And you all have no idea how much you people putting up with my random updates and huge gaps means to me. But it seems battling depression leaves one very tired and little room for much else. I can only seem to write when I feel the muses move me and every positive review I get from you guys makes my whole day.**

**So anyway, a reviewer was worried about the pairing, and, dear reviewer, Vlad will have a prominant part in new baby's life, this is a Danny/Sam story. As much as you people don't believe me right now. Also, would any of you believe I have NO outline for this story and am basically making it up as I go with only a loose idea in my mind? You people seem to like something I am just doing as I go.**

**And I still own nothing but new baby. Unfortunate, huh?**

_Baby, baby_  
_No muscle man could sever  
My love for you is true and it will never_

Stop for a minute  
Baby, I'm so glad you're mine  
And ever since the day you put my heart in motion  
Baby I realize that there's just no getting over you.

_~Baby, Baby; Amy Grant_

The young woman was nervously shuffling in her seat as she sped down the freeway to the house she'd been called too. Her client was in labor, _that very second_, and from what Mr. Masters had said, the baby was not waiting. She found herself breaking the speed laws of her beloved home state as she whipped into the off ramp that would lead to the expensive looking manor. She sped through the opened gate and came to a screeching halt in the driveway as she tripped out of her car and sped inside. The protesting cries of the young mother led the woman down into the lab where the only somewhat-new surroundings of ghost equipement greeted her.

The equipment was far more advanced than her own; though she did not go ghost hunting, but rather she communicated with and studied ghosts as a hobby. But, as a midwife as well, she was easily the best match for this situation. A Halfa child, the woman did not even think true Halfas existed. She'd never met one, to her knowledge, and knew the odds of such a child surviving would be very unlikely. So for the past four months she had quickly studied herself on ghostly children and the few legends of spiritual children being born to coporeal mothers. So she felt she was prepared as she entered the room housing her client and the male benefactor.

She quickly sped to the young woman's side. "Sam, are you alright?" She asked and felt the young woman grip her hand with a terribly tight grip. "No!" Same shouted. "I am not!" Her face contorted as another wave of pain shook her body and the midwife nodded. "Alright then, I'd better get to work!" She commented as she removed Sam's hand from her own and moved to assist the young woman.

"Do you need my assistance?" Came the voice of Vlad Masters, the even tone barely hiding his eagerness to leave. The midwife rolled her eyes. "No. Now shoo. I can handle things here." She said as she waved him away, the man quickly making his escape as the door shut behind them. Finishing washing her hands and putting gloves on, the woman took a deep breath. She quickly walked back over the the pained young girl and sent her a look of apology.

Both of them knew it was too risky to apply painkillers to this birth.

With Vlad

He was grateful the midwife arrived when she did, because he was certainly unprepared for delivering a child. He knew next to nothing about child birth, having none of his own (not for a lack of _trying _to get the woman he loved to be with him, mind you). He just assumed that women knew what they were doing and had some kind of deep instinct that suddenly emerged when the child was coming. Though, reflecting back now to the panicked look that covered Samantha's face, that theory was quickly thrown out the window. Samantha was as clueless as he was! And perhaps, that is what had made him so nervous. Well, at least she was with a woman who knew what was going on.

He could only hope that this birth would be a success, not only for his own scientific sake but for young Samantha's as well. And, perhaps a tiny part of him was hoping for a small pair of feet to walk the halls of his normally dauntingly quiet manor. Oh, who was he kidding, it was a large part and he was very much looking forward to actually being an Uncle Vlad to a small thing that did _not_ hate him. He paced back and forth in his study, thinking of various things, mostly to do with how to care for the baby when (not if, if was not an option for him to think about) it was healthy enough to move around the manor.

He would have to bar the stairs around the manor, and convert one of the guest rooms to a play room. It would have to be a room close to Samantha's, since he doubted the girl would want nothing to do with her child's development. He knew it would be hard for her, since she had little mothering instinct conciously and no idea how to care for a child, so he would hire a part-time nanny to help educate the young mother as well as care for the child. Now, the question was, a human nanny or a ghost nanny? Though, with his remembering that the ghost zone had been almost completely silent and unresponsive for the past months and that his portal refused to even _open_, he quickly decided it would have to be human.

As for education and excersise, well, the manor itself could easily take care of that. It was large enough that any curious toddler would easily get a day's workout just exploring one floor. And the house was quite old, originally built by one of the first great cheesemakers before the Civil War, so there was plenty of history haunting the halls. No to mention, he had two different libaries filled to the brim with almost every type of book (first-year readers, Doctor Suess and children's fairytales; he simply _had_ to be remember to pick some up and add it to his collection) and as for toys, well Vlad could easily just purchase the closest Toys R Us and let the child have its pick.

Diet would be a harder subject, and he would have to approach that one with Sam carefully. No doubt she would quickly re-adhere to her previous dietary habits and try to raise her child the same, but Vlad firmly believed to keep the diet balanced. He foresaw many arguements concerning the child's diet and decided he would approach the thought later. He decided to occupy his time with starting to move some of the more _dangerous_ objects in his house to higher ground. So occupied in his work that he did not even notice the midwife had come in until she cleared her throat. The man quickly stood up and tried to adopt a face of impassive apathy, though he was brimming with questions.

"I need a basin of water, a sharp cutting tool, soap and more towels." She announced and quickly Vlad skipped across the floor to retrieve the items. She took all the objects in her hands before she darted back into the lab were Sam was still screeching in pain. He removed himself quickly from the area and dove into the kitchen to continue his work. He did not know how much time had passed, but once again the midwife caught him off guard as she reentered. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow over the blood that was staining her sleeves and stomach area. The woman panted tiredly and sighed.

"You may go in now. The birth was a success." She announced and Vlad found himself showing the woman where she could wash her clothes and get some food as he walked down to the lab. He could hear Sam's tired voice muttering to something as he entered the room he'd had made for her birth. The towels he had given to the midwife were covered in blood and the basin was filled with bloodied water. It looked almost like a horror scene if it was not offset by the rest of the room being clean and the young black haired mother holding a tiny bundle in her arms and softly and tiredly speaking to it. Vlad stood for a moment completely still until Sam looked up and noticed him.

She smiled slightly, clearly weak and motioned him over. "Come meet Anastasia Michelle Manson. World's first natural born Halfa, and my baby." She said. "All mine."

**Who needs logic when you have feels. Hope you enjoy your daily dose of fluff. Make sure to brush your teeth, because I'm not paying no one's dental bills.**

**Seriously though. I like Facebook stalkers. Profile has link.**

**Love,**

**Petra Jade**


End file.
